


Heisei Fangirl's (very angsty) Kaishin Prompts

by Maru_Chan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Actual magician Kaito, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Death god Shinichi, Exes, Existential Angst, Fuckbuddies, Ghost!Shinichi, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kaishin/ Shinkai, Kaito angst, Kaito is a cute kid (read menace), M/M, Misunderstandings, No one is safe from the angst, Sharing a Body, Shinichi angst, Shinichi is depressed in most of this, Social Justice, Temporary Character Death, Underage - Freeform, Yuyu hakusho elements, all of my favorite prompts are in later chapters, ichthyophobia, inmortal!Shinichi, please shoot me, when Kaito's prank does the opposite of backfiring??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Chan/pseuds/Maru_Chan
Summary: Okay, so I noticed I too have some ideas for Kaishin/Shinkai fics that I sadly know I will never get around to writing, so I decided to take a page from Shana_Fujioka's book and give them up for adoption! Because y'know, I'm still very much interested in reading them. The thing is, all of these are crazy angsty, it's like, the only thing my brain is able to conjure, so be warned!Same rules apply , more than one person can take on a prompt, but if you wish for exclusivity on a prompt, you just tell me and I will close it.Prompts taken: 2/11





	1. Prompt 1: Unchanged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KaiShin/ShinKai Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635951) by [Shana_Fujioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Fujioka/pseuds/Shana_Fujioka). 



> Guys, if you know of fics with similar outlines as these prompts, please let me know, though I'm pretty sure I haven't seen any, and I have read most Kaishin/shinkai longfics out there (because I am obsessive like that), I might have missed some.

 

> _Being drugged and deaged ten years by a huge crimminal organization aside, Shinichi had still thought he had been sort of lucky with the way things had turned out; he was forced to spend his second childhood in hiding while fighting said organization yeah, but at least he wasn't dead. After this new development though, he wasn't so sure about that anymore._

 Well, that's the (very criptic) summary that I had thought for it, but that is certainly up to the author, it's just an idea, now, let me tell you what this one is about. It takes place a few years after Shinichi becomes Conan (two or three, give or take), and they still haven't found a cure, of course Shinichi is annoyed and impatient with this, though a little resigned, but he notices something weird, he didn't remember being THIS small at 9, what's more, he hasn't grown an inch since he was shrunk? Well that's the catch guys, Shinichi isn't growing AT ALL, even naturally, for some reason, he seems to be by all means stuck at 6 (tragic I know). In this fic, I had figured for the apotoxin to be some sort of prototype inmortality elixir (refined from Pandora ofc) that due to it's ineffectiveness was used as a poison, and of course, Shinichi would get the short (heh) end of the stick.

A lot of angst and plot follows, as you can probably imagine, this little (heh heh) problem attracts attention from unwanted (organization duh) and not so unwanted parties, one of them being our favorite magician.

This is all I have panned out for this one, so the rest I will leave to the author/s, such as how exactly does Kid find out about Shinichi's predicament and what does he want from him (protect him from the org, make sure he doesn't become the second Pandora, idk), and what role do the org and pandora play in the story, if Shinichi does get his cure at the end or if he stays a child (hopefully not forever), that's all for you to decide lovelings, I just wanted Shinichi to feel pain stuck with the worst and most inconvenient kind of immortality because I'm evil like that lol. I also don't mind if it's KidCon, I love Kaishin/Shinkai in all of it's forms (genderbend not so much tho)

 

 


	2. Prompt 2: Luck's favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike popular belief, Shinichi was not a god of death or anything of the sort, he was just a tad bit Abnormally drawn to it, that's all, and after witnessing a certain thief's ability to escape it's imminent clutches time and time again, well, who could blame him for his curiosity.

Again, more cryptic summaries than don't explain sh*t about the actual prompt, so let me explain *clears throat*. In this one Shinichi has some kind of medium powers that lets him see when someone is about to die, I had originally pictured it as a sort of black mist that creeps around a person the higher the chances they have of dying, but the imagery is all for the author to decide, what matters is that Shinichi knows when a person has a high probability of dying and that is mostly what leads him to crime scenes. So of course, the first time Shinichi meets Kaitou Kid, the first thought that crosses his mind is  _'This idiot is about to get himself killed'_ because of the unbelievable amount of black mist (or wtv) that surrounds him, but contrary to Shinichi's expectations Kid lives, morover, it keeps happening, everytime Kid pulls a heist he is in immediate danger of dying, and everytime he pulls himself out of it, this anomaly intrigues Shinichi a lot of course, and what else to do but investigate?

I have no specific requirements for this one, I had originally imagined it in a canon scenario where Shinichi is Conan, but I realized it can fit anywhere, so feel free to do with it what you wish. 


	3. Prompt 3: Love(less) Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look at him! Isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"  
> "...He looks like you"  
> "Exactly! Aren't I a genius?!"
> 
> EDIT: Guess what? This prompt has now been filled as well! Check out [Detective in robot skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13497820/chapters/30954870)by SilverSkyWorf37, it's really great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kaito, you are not. For inspiration on this one maybe you should try listening to [Love Doll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ak9S5ibCuyk&feature=youtu.be)  
> by Deco*27, if you like weird funky japanese music that is. And if you like it you can try [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zTFxbQCrJI)  
> too

*Sigh* this one, don't even get me started on this one, mostly because I don't even know what happened, one moment I had a light-hearted romance with Robot!Shinichi and Scientist!Kaito and suddenly I had this huge drama monster of angst and doom, complete with social justice problems and existential crisises, god I hate myself why is pain the only thing that my brain is capable of conjuring?

Ugh, okay so let me explain properly, this one is set in a sort of futuristic AU, where y'know, robots are a thing. They are mostly pretty rudimentary and used for specific tasks though, and androids (or dolls, however you wish to call them) are still a work in progress. My headcanon is that Touichi used to develope AIs and other technologies relating to robotics and as a side project, he started making a doll for his son, that would be Conan, and developing a program that would allow it to feel certain emotions (like joy, fear, anger, care, y'know the basics). This started to become a priority project for him and stuff and finally he gave it to Kaito, he loved Conan of course, and they quickly became best friends, however when Touichi decided to take Conan to a big convention to present him to the public he suffered an accident (exactly what kind idk, it doesn't have to be staged or anything if you don't want to though, I'll leave that to you guys to decide). Kaito lost both his father and a valuable friend that day, angst happens, Kaito is mad that no one acknowledges the loss of his friend as something more than the loss of a toy, so when he later discovers that his father left behind a backup for Conan's programming and his emotional algorithm and stuff (hidden of course) he sets off to follow his father's legacy and rebuild Conan. However, Kaito grows up and as his knowledge expands his project grows, he upgrades his father's algorithm to include more complex human emotions (such as love, of course) and thus he ends up with Shinichi, who he models after himself same as Conan was modeled to look like him as a child. End of backstory. However that is all my own idea and not mandatory to the prompt, you can dismiss it if you want and come up with something else.

And now, what do you figure Shinichi, first android ever capable of loving would do with that? Fall in love with Kaito of course, you didn't expect that huh, Kaito? Of course you didn't, idiot. And, surprise, angst ensues, because Kaito being Kaito, is completly clueless, and despite being the one to gift Shinichi with feelings, he completely disregards them. And wait, there's more! Kaito built Shinichi to be a detective (because Conan loved detective novels) so he lents him to the police force, to put him in service of the public and stuff since that's the only actual excuse he has for building him, and here, guys, is when the REAL angst ensues, because despite Shinichi feeling and thinking like a human, no one actually treats him as such, he is nothing but a tool in the eyes of society, an object, and we all know how shitty THAT is like. God, I had even imagined a scenario where Shinichi gets sexually harassed at work and he tries to defend himself but no one takes him seriously because, you know, it can't be considered harassment IF HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY HUMAN RIGHTS SINCE HE'S NOT AN ACTUAL HUMAN *SCREAMING*, and then we have Shinichi feeling horrible but not wanting to disappoint Kaito because he is his "greatest masterpiece" and he wants to make him happy (geez good job Kaito, you're objectifying him again) but jesus, that's just horrible, you don't have to write about that if it upsets you, heaven knows it upsets me, why do I upset myself? 

Okay, so in short, this idea got twisted into an existential drama that treats with the matters of what it means to be human and the moral responsability of scientists when they go about playing god without any regards of the consequences, so I won't even ask you that this one has a happy ending because it would make total sense if it didn't and everything went to sh*t, but y'know, it would be nice if it did, I love happy endings despite what my horrible prompts might have led you to believe, so if someone has the courage to write this and make it happy, or to write it at all, even if it's sad or a more lighthearted, less angsty version of the prompt, I will forever be grateful. And one more thing! It would be great if Kaito worked with Haibara, because I love Haibara, end of prompt.


	4. Prompt 4: little mermaid AU (AKA Kaito's worst nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sure, Kaito understood the importance of the oncoming heist, after all this one had a pretty high chance of being Pandora, and Hakuba's invitation for their group to spend the break in his family's summer home provided the perfect opportunity to steal The Eye of Neptune, but why did it have to be the beach?!

Indeed, what else could be Kaito's worst nightmare for an AU? It occurred to me that there weren't any mermaid AUs in this fandom, and of course, no one would be that evil except for me, so I'm just leaving this out there for any kindred souls that find putting their favorite character in pain hilarious. Don't get me wrong, think phobias are pretty serious business, that's why this is still angst, though not so much as the previous ones, and has more potential to be light-hearted. So now that that's settled, let's proceed with the presentation of the prompt!

  
In this AU, we have a merman!Shinichi and a pretty much canon!Kaito, ichthyophobia and all, but wait my darlings, there's more, we also have *drumroll* BACKSTORY!! That's right guys, there's an actual reason for Kaito's phobia in this, and it relates to Shinichi. I don't have it all figured out, only that Kaito had met Shinichi before when they were kids (probably in that same beach idk) and they played together and became friends, however something happens (maybe someone tries to kidnap Shinichi or something with the other mermen idk go crazy with this guys) that leads to Kaito falling to the sea and nearly drowning. Shinichi saves him of course, but he still becomes deadly afraid of fish and, like the awefully traumatic experience that it is, he proceeds to repress it thus forgetting all about Shinichi.

  
Fast forward to the present, when we have the scenario of the summary, in which Kaito has to go back to that beach for a heist (or something), again, as off yet unamed accident occurs that lead to Kaito falling into the sea during a storm in full little mermaid style and Shinichi rescuing him (again). Of course, Shinichi recognizes Kaito right away, however the first thing Kaito does when he wakes up and sees Shinichi is scream bloody murder and pass out. Shinichi, wanting to reconnect with his childhood friend and firat love without having him faint at the mere sight of him, goes to the witch of the sea (who HAS to be either Haibara or Akako) to ask her for legs, and surprise, it comes with a price.

Regarding the matter of the price, I originally considered Shinichi losing his voice, if only for tradition's sake and because a mute!Shinichi is kinda cute, but also that wouldn't make much sense because we all know Shinichi can't sing for sh*t, so it wouldn't be much of a price at all; then I thought that the worse thing for him to lose would be his eyesight, but that's horrible, so no; and it finally ocurred to me, what would be the next worst thing for a detective to lose? His credibility of course! So we're back to Conan (sorry Shinichi, that I'm always shrinking you for plot reasons). This however, is just my idea, the price for Shinichi's legs is ultimately a choice for the author to make, if you'd much rather skip the hassle of KaiCon, I get it, I just thought that it would make sense and it would also provide an easier way for Kaito to remember Shinichi, him looking the same as he did when they were children and all. Also for those of you who are interested, here are some more incredible ideas for this AU courtesy of the lovely Lockwyn, who is a very talented and amazing writer (y'all should definetly check their stuff out):

  * The price for Shinichi's legs is the loss of 10 years of his physical age, so that's why he becomes Conan.
  * The problem is he can't say his real name, but if he wants to keep his legs he has to get Kaito to say it within the given time frame. Otherwise he turns back into Kaito's worst nightmare, and he belongs to the sea witch.
  * and of course what better way to slip in some canon than for Haibara to be the sea witch that shrinks him?
  * Haibara was banished and de-aged by shinichi's parents, so she's a kid when he meets her but she's able to use the price Shinichi paid to age herself, so she later disguises herself as a human woman (maybe she becomes Akako?) to do her best to distract Kaito from Conan to keep him from succeeding.



Lmao I mostly just copied and pasted their comment in here because I don't have anything to add, it's perfect as it is. Of course, he eventually has to get his adult body back, though if he gets his tail or not, that's also for the author to decide, and we still have the problem of Kaito's phobia to deal with, but that's all in due time, for now that's about it folks! Boy meets monster of his nightmares and somehow (?) romance happens.

 


	5. Prompt 5: Soulbonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From as long as he could remember, Kaito had always had two hearts, well, at least that's what he used to believe as a child; later his father had explained to him that he was actually soul-bound, that is to say, that he shared a mental and emotional link with his soulmate, that would one day help lead them towards each other. Kaito, despite his fascination with the bond, had never rushed the matter, believing he would eventually meet his fated partner when the time was right. However, when something happens that leaves said soulmate in terrible danger, Kaito realizes he has to find his other half before those that are after them get to them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inspiration on this one, I recommend [Left-right sympathy](https://youtu.be/DssVK1flkW0) by gumi

Yeah that's right guys, this one is a soulmate!AU, but It's not just any soulmate AU: In this universe soulmates are not a THING thing, they are a thing, but only for people with magical properties, so, it's more like a magic!AU, however I haven't yet given a lot of thought of just how much of a thing magic is either (like, if there are several supernatural creautures, or just magic users idk) only that they live alongside humans and are not public knowledge; and that Kaito belongs to a family of magicians (duh), but that is pretty much it, so the rest of the world building I'll leave to the author-to-be and move on forward.  
You can pretty much deduce the rest from the summary but I will explain it anyway. Kaito and Shinichi were born bonded, which is pretty much unheard of, even by supernatural's standards (usually a bond is created AFTER a person meets their soulmate), so there wasn't much to go on about bonded children as far as information goes, Kaito had it a little easier since his parents were both magic users (his mother might be another type of supernatural, whatever you want), plus they were bonded themselves, Shinichi, however, wasn't so lucky, his parents were mostly (?) human, and he didn't have any sources from the magic world, so no one could explain to him what was actually going on. At first he didn't pay much attention to it since the bond at such a young age was as off yet too weak to be of consequence. As they grew older however, the bond strenghtened, to the point were it was becoming hard to ignore each other's existence (like sometimes hearing each other's random thoughts and occasionally meeting in dreams, etc). Shinichi, though slightly skeptical, was positevily intrigued by it all, after all he was still a child, and we all know his curiosity knows no bounds, Kaito was as you would expect, exstastic to know more about his soulmate, even if slowly and in little snippets. Everything is marching a little too smoothly up until this moment so of course something would f*ck it all up, that would be, Kuroba Touichi's death.

And he have a major breaking point here folks! Kaito and Shinichi's bond was at it's strongest when this happens, so of course, Kaito's pain and anger at his father's death would bleed through to Shinichi, this causes obvious problems since Kaito, as much as he might be suffering, has a logical, tangible cause to pin all those emotions to; Shinichi though, Shinichi is just confused, all he knows is that he wants to scream and cry and tear everything up with no apparent reason whatsoever, all that his parents see is that their child has fallen into an idiopathic depression and shuts himself into his room and won't go out for days at a time, and the only explanation he can give them is that "the boy in my dreams who looks like me is hurting". And give it a guess guys, what does this behaviour earn our little detective? A VISIT TO THE SHRINK THAT'S RIGHT!! *throws confetti*. Thus Shinichi spends the next few years in therapy, convicing himself that he had just hallucinated the whole thing, consequently putting up a wall and shuting out the bond, which is uhh, not healthy at all but they don't know any better so it's kinda understandable. Now we go back to Kaito, who's just recently lost his father and doesn't understand why his soulmate is suddenly M.I.A, he can still feel him faintly through the bond, but mostly with a lot of white noise in between and completely one-sided. He figures it might be just a temporary thing and decides to wait it out, then slowly gives it up and they both move on with their lives. Time passes, they grow older, Kaito takes on the mantle as Kaitou Kid, yadah yadah, and suddenly one night, Kaito feels a sudden jolt of inexplicable paralyzing fear, followed by a terrible, inexcruciating pain burning him from the inside out and melting his bones, and finally darkness. When he wakes up, he knows for sure, that something terrible has happened to his soulmate, and that he needs to find him. That's right guys, Conan happens, and now Kaito has to find Shinichi, who now looks like a 6 years old child, whith next to no clues on where to start, and to makes matters worse, who DOESN'T WANT to be found, huh, you better ask lady luck for all of her help with this one Kaito, you're going to need it. Maybe go to Akako for a cryptic riddle to start you off, wait no, thinking better of it, don't tell Akako.


	6. prompt 6: Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the members of the taskforce gone to chase after the thief, Shinichi was left alone in the rooftop to ponder the fact that he had just been outsmarted, by a thief of all things, for the first time in what felt like forever. But what made him pause was the eerily familiar feeling that the thief had evoked in Shinichi; everything from the flashy tricks and dramatic flair to the irritating, cocky smirk, it all reminded him of someone else, and then it hit him like a train, no way, it couldn't possibly be...  
> "...Kuroba?"
> 
> EDIT: Awesome news here guys! This prompt has finally been filled! The name of the fic is [Selcouth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13414290/chapters/30736314) from the series We meet again, by the lovely Astorii. They're doing such an amazing work, you should definetly go check it out, and give them a lot of kudos while you're at it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet listened to [Matryoshka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH8rQMtVN54)  
> Kid/Conan version, this is the time. Also, [Childish war](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pywNi6gD1FA) by Kagamine Rin/Len because that song is LIT

Okay guys, this is it, this is my absolute favorite prompt, so someone better write it or I'll be forced to write it myself, and you WON'T LIKE THAT because I'd probably update one chapter every million years and you'd hate me, and I'd also hate me and delete it all in a self-ashamed fit, which would later lead me to disappear from the fandom in a self-imposed exile *pants*. Welll, now that I have given you all the reasons why I shouldn't write it, I'll give you the reasons why you SHOULD write it, here goes.

This is a mostly canon AU with a tiny little difference that will change things drastically, that is, Kaito and Shinichi knew each other pre-canon, but not in a nice, childhood friends way, more like in a "This-guy-is-such-a-self-worshipping-asshole-I-hate-him" sort of way, which I figured wouldn't be too strange if they met under the wrong circunstances, and let's not forget that pre-Conan Shinichi was kind of an asshole, and Kaito is STILL an asshole, so yeah, their egos clashed horribly in this.

I don't really have a specific idea for their first meeting, so it can be whatever you want, it's only important that they instantly dislike each other, also it can be set either before or after Kaito becomes Kaitou Kid, but it has to be before DC. My own idea was that they met while Kaito was out with Aoko somewhere where Shinichi and Ran also happen to be, Aoko and Ran notice each other and instantly hit it off, while forcing their companions to akwardly tag along, Kaito does his usual thing and presents Ran with a rose, and generally flirts a lot with magic tricks (ALARMS FLARING IN SHINICHI'S HEAD BACK OFF). Shinichi responds in kind, by being his bold and insensitive self and pointing out Kaito's tricks' flaws and implying that all magic is boring, and surprise, a murder happens. Here Shinichi starts solving the crime and showing off in true Shinichi-esque manner, and Aoko starts fawning over him, which obviously makes Kaito jealous (because he's petty like that). Later when it's all over they both resume trading jabs and Kaito, done with Shinichi's shit, throws all pretense of social etiquete to the wind and pranks Shinichi in a pretty humiliating, Hakuba-level way. Shinichi, now fuming with anger, snaps at Kaito that he thought magic was for "engaging and mistifying your audience, not for self-serving purposes such as humiliating others and flirting" and then storms off with Ran at his tail, this kinda hits home for Kaito though he wouldn't admit it (because he's secretly insecure and has inferiority-complex issues), and here we have it, an example of a disastruous first meeting that results in mutual loathing! Of course, for plot reasons, they stumble into each other a few times (hey don't look at me like that, random coincidences happen in DC all the time!), and continue to butt-heads, these meetings result in a sort of reluctant respect for each other and rivalry, Kaito specially is hell-bent in getting Shinichi to acknowledge his skills as a magician so he starts to purposefully seek him out (he also kind of enjoys his company but he would drown in a tank full of fish before admiting it), however Shinichi somehow disappears from the face of the earth and Kaito is then swept away by his life as Kaitou Kid and forgets all about it.

And we're finally down to the scenario of the summary! Canon proceeds accordingly and the next time they meet is as Conan and Kaitou Kid, Shinichi recognizes Kaito right off the bat but he isn't quite sure, after all he doesn't have any evidence, just a hunch, and Kaitou Kid is supposed to be like, 40 or something (though he's quick to come up with the second generation theory); but the more Conan meets with Kaitou Kid, the more certain he is that his true identity is Kuroba Kaito, however Shinichi can't really confront him about it, not without exposing himself, nor can he talk about it with the police, or want to, for that matter, as he discovers a whole new side to Kuroba Kaito, he realizes he might not be so bad after all.

And that's about it folks, basically Shinichi and Kaito bickering to hide the fact that they are actually really gay for each other, also, since Shinichi is quicker to get out of denial, a lot of pining!Shinichi should be on this, and clueless!Kaito, pretty please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I noticed that I use brakets a lot, is it annoying? if it annoys you please tell me and I will stop.


	7. Prompt 7: The phantom and the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kaito met the older boy's piercing blue gaze he noticed two things, one: his eyes were very pretty, like those cerulean ohajiki that Aoko had gifted him on his birthday; and two: they looked very lonely, so much that Kaito was overcome with the sudden and irrational urge to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho ~ *Akako laughter*.  
> Must listen to vocaloid song [The Beast](https://youtu.be/OYyrBdtwTRo)  
> , most specifically the Len version (because that one is the best and you can fight me on this). But I will also put the original [Miku version](https://youtu.be/3G_DOlHuNS0)  
> in here in case you prefer it and also because that one has subs and will kinda make more sense

Oh gee, what do you guys think this one is about, c'mon give it a guess, maybe the title can throw you a hint? YEAH THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS, IT'S YET ANOTHER FAIRY TALE AU, HOW UTTERLY CLICHÉ OF ME! Orz, I'm sorry for being so unoriginal, though this one is actually inspired in the song "The Beast" (link in the notes), WHICH is in turn inspired by The Beauty and the Beast fairy tale, yeah it's a mess I know, but it's one of my favorite songs since forever and when I started shipping Kaishin I was like 'OMG THIS SONG FITS THEM SO WELL AJKJDNS' and came up with this, so yeah, you can think of this prompt as a whim of mine, but hopefully you can find this idea as interesting as I do, so allow me to explain *clears throat*.

My idea for this AU is that Kaito first meets Shinichi when he is 7 years old (give or take) while traveling with his parents as Touichi does tour shows (or something). Kaito is playing with some kids from the area and they tell him a myth about a haunted castle in the mountain where a hideous beast supposedly lives, Kaito becomes intrigued and proposes a test of courage as an excuse to explore, the other kids begrudgingly agree but during the act, much like children tend to do, freak out at some random noise in the bushes and run away leaving Kaito alone in the forest. Kaito, determined to follow through with his plan, wanders off to find the supposed haunted castle, and finds, in fact, something resembling a mansion in some secluded corner of the forest. To serve as proof that he arrived to destination, Kaito grabs a blue rose from the ones growing in the front yard of the house however he's surprised by the mansion's resident, that is, Shinichi. Surprised to find a child has wandered so deep into the forest, Shinichi takes Kaito into his home and offers to help him look for his parents, Kaito of course, is surprised and a little sheepish to find that he had been transpassing into a normal person's house intead of some monster's, however he quickly recovers and starts snooping into Shinichi's house and bombarding him with questions. Shinichi, amused by Kaito's enthusiasm, decides to humor him and makes up ridiculous stories of why he's living alone in the mountain and later helps him find the way back to the village. However he couldn't get rid of Kaito just like that, no sir, Kaito is back to visit the forest elf (?) so that he can teach him real magic (?? bad move Shin-chan you shouldn't have told him that stuff). Annnd that is how Shinichi gains himself an apprentice (read pet), and despite all he claims to hate it, he secretly finds the little boy's antics endearing and quickly becomes attached, however Kaito eventually has to go back to Tokyo and they part ways.

Nine years later, after Kaito takes on the mantle of Kaitou Kid, he finds in his father's notes about a certain source of information on Pandora located in the outskirts of Tokyo, which's address feels familiar. He sets off for the address of the source and finds none other than the mansion in the woods from his childhood. Inside he finds Shinichi-niichan, sitting in his armchair with a cup of coffee and a book just like he remembered, from the cute cowlick of his hair and slender build, down to his porcelain skin and sharp blue eyes, everything is the same. Then he looks up at him with a mix of annoyance and resignation on his face like that of someone who has been left waiting too long for an appointment, it's obvious to say that Kaito is confused.

Soooo, anyone can tell what happened here? Well, it's pretty obvious, my headcanon is that Shinichi, some years older than in canon (though who knows where the canon timeline is situated? They keep changing it for convenience, this might as well be set in the original anime timeline like, in the 90s or something, though it can be anytime you want), comes across a stolen jewelry trafficking deal instead of a firearms illegal exchange. He doesn't get drugged though, but something else happens; as luck would have it, Pandora was among the stolen jewelry so when Shinichi was about to be murdered, our dear old mystical jewel saves his life, in a way (thanks, Pandora-san!), however when he wakes up he finds that the jewelry is gone, and so are the mysterious men. So, Shinichi, now unaging, has to find the jewel that made him that way all while hiding from the organization and, as time goes on, from everyone. That is how he comes across with the original Kaitou Kid and offers his skills as a detective in exchange for Kid to give Pandora to him when he finds it, at least until he can find a way to revert it's effects, so it figures, that the deal still stands with the second generation, right?

Okay, so that's it guys, phew, I had a hard time with this one, I don't know why, all of my ideas where kind of a convoluted mess, it took me a while to disentangle and make sense of them, but let me make things clear, all my ideas for the background story don't need apply, the prompt consists basically of Kaito meeting inmortal!Shinichi secluding himself like the antisocial hermit he is, and they work as a team to find Pandora, that's it, it doesn't really matter how it all came to that, what matters is the Kaishin/Shinkai! (god knows that's all that I care about).


	8. Prompt 8: Failed posession (AKA the day Kaito Kuroba gained a split personality called Shinichi kudou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Shinichi saw the boy's face, he knew he had found the solution to his dilemma.  
> 'Now, how do you go about posessing somebody?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link for the synopsis of [yuyu Hakusho chapter 2](http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_2)  
> if you don't remember or haven't watched it  
> For this prompt and to continue the vocaloid trend of weeaboo music, [the living ghost is alive](https://youtu.be/XZuxNcJHJng)  
> by Flower!

So, do you guys know that scene from Yuyu Hakusho in which Yusuke posseses Kuwoabara's body to tell Keiko to keep his body cause he's coming back and shit? (If you don't the link is in the notes) Well, add some Kaishin to that scenario and voilá! There you have it, prompt done, that's it, no much more to add here guys, but for what it's worth, I find the idea hilarious! Allow me to tell you how I picture it happening:

In this AU, Shinichi is killed by the APTX4689 instead of getting shrunk (or falls into a coma, depending on how much of an angstfest you feel like). He doesn't really have to stay dead though, if you want to add more of the Yyh universe you can just apply the same principle as with Yusuke and bring him back.

Now a wandering ghost separated from his body, Shinichi feels regret mostly for one thing: Not confessing his feelings to Ran. However, when he spots a teenager with an almost identical face to his own and an inviting aura, he thinks he's found the perfect solution to the problem (hah!), if he can borrow the lookalike's body and confess to Ran, maybe then he can move on or smth. At first the possession appears to be successful, so Shinichi sets off to find Ran, however the moment he is about to tell her his true identity he blacks out. When Shinichi comes back to himself, still in Kaito's body, he is confronted by an angry Kaito (or more like a mental representation of him), who isn't too happy about some random ghost taking control of his body without permition and, having attempted without success to expell the intruding spirit (only accomplishing to make Shinichi pass out and switching control), demands Shinichi to abandon his body. Though Shinichi reluctantly agrees, after much petty arguing, he finds that he  _can't,_ or at least doesn't know how to, much to both boys dismay.

And that's the story of how one detective of the east, Shinichi Kudou and one Kaito Kuroba, phantom thief, found themselves sharing a body while trying to figure out how to restore Shinichi's soul back to his own body, not failing to stumble with their healthy share of trouble (murders obviously, and maybe the org), and somehow (?) falling in love along the way.

The murders are a must, btw, because just IMAGINE the look on Hakuba's face as he watches Shinichi solve a crime while on Kaito's body, omg I'm cracking up just picturing it!


	9. Prompt 9: Phantoms of boyfriends past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito landed gracefully on the rooftop of the Haidou city hotel, only to find a child already standing there, staring at him with his hands on his pockets. Huh? that's weird.  
> "Yo, bozou" He approached the child in a seemingly casual manner "What are you doing at a place like this?"  
> "Fireworks!" The child said in an overly cheery voice that inmediately stroke Kaito as fake, as he fired what looked like a small firework into the night sky. Shit, the police are definetly going to see that.  
> "Ah look, a helicopter! It looks like they've seen us" Yeah this kid definetly is strange. He voiced as much, and it was when the kid turned to look at him that Kaito felt himself freeze in his tracks, familiar sharp blue eyes regarded him from behind oversized glasses, signature smirk in place, giving way to a visage he could never mistake, even if it looked ten years younger than it should. No way, that's just ridiculous, just because you miss him you can't just start seeing him everywhere Kaito, pull yourself togeth-  
> "Edogawa Conan, detective" The cocky grin widened a fraction and he knew in that moment, either the Kudou's had an illegimate child he didn't know about or his Shin-chan had a little shrinking accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had those moments in which you are listening to Adele's soundtrack and it fills you with all of these sometimes unfounded feelings of angst against an ex lover? Well this prompt is where I poured mine, this is the Adele sponsored proyect, so most of her discography applies (specially Hello). But to continue my usual trend for those jpop lovers out there, [Heavenly weakness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWjsV3GO91A) by GUMI.

Okay, first thing first, No, this prompt is NOT based on the movie 'Ghosts of girlfriends past', and has next to nothing to do with it, I just made a play on the title because I'm an impossible dork. Second thing, yes, the summary is similar to prompt's 6, because it's pretty much the same idea, only the other way around, and with a few other differences; so yeah I ripped off my own idea, sue me; wait, I guess only I can do that, and I won't, so deal with it. Okay but to be fair it's not THAT similar, think of them as fraternal twins, they are born of the same womb at pretty much the same time but yet are NOTHING alike and why am I making excuses with ridiculous analogies? I better shut up now and move on to the explaing. But before I proceed, let me warn you guys that this one is like, a 9/10 in the angst scale, maybe even in prompt 3 and 5's level of angst.

  
So, first thing this prompt and prompt 6 have in common, Kaito and Shinichi knew each other before cannon, BUT, in this prompt's case, they met in a nice, childhood friends sort of setting and got along perfectly, before everything went to sh*t that is (of course). Wanna know why? come here, *whispers* Because this is not just a childhood friends!AU, but it's also AN EXES!AU THAT'S RIGHT!*mike drop* *points to the title*. Okay okay, enough, before I explain how Kaito and Shinichi broke up however, I have to explain how they got together in the first place, so scoot over 'cause it's BACKSTORY TIME.

As I said before, Shinichi and Kaito are childhood friends in this, not much explaining needed for that, they met through their parents as children and hit it off, became really close, Kaito developes a huge crush early on, Shinichi  crushes back though he's kinda clueless at first, the usual. When Kaito's dad dies, Shinichi plays the role of Kaito's anchor, since every time he attempts to hide behing his poker face Shinichi calls him on it and encourages him to share his feelings with someone, this as you can imagine feeds Kaito's crush and by middle school it's basically the size of the planet (and still Shinichi doesn't notice) so he takes the initiative and confesses. Shinichi is, as you would expect, taken aback by this development, and takes some time to consider his feelings towards Kaito, but ultimately accepts and they start dating (yay for communication!). They have a nice and healthy relationship for a while,  and you know what happens when things are marching too smoothly? That's right, the big bad angst monster comes and craps all over it, in this case, Kaitou Kid's legacy.

When Kaito discovers his father's secret room, and all of which it entails, he feels torn between telling Shinichi the truth or keeping him in the dark; he knows that Shinichi could help, but argues that he doesn't want to put him in a situation where he has to choose between the law or his boyfriend, that he doesn't want to endanger him and stuff, though mostly he feels insecure, he's afraid of what Shinichi, as a detective, would think of his father, and him for that matter, and fears that he might ultimately choose his work over him, so he does what most people do with unresolved problems, he avoids it. Shinichi, being himself, notices Kaito's unnatural change of attitude but doesn't call him on it, expecting him to eventually come forward, Kaito doesn't however, and when the situation escalates to the point Kaito starts avoiding his boyfriend altogether, Shinichi decides to confront him about it. By the time Shinichi  adresses the matter, Kaito has already found out about the organization's objective and made the decision to keep stealing until he finds Pandora, and consequently decided that for the moment it's best that he breaks up with Shinichi for his sake (though the truth is he doesn't trust Shinichi to agree with his ways and is scared of being rejected, Kaito honestly...*shakes head*). Kaito attepts to break up with Shinichi gently, he goes with all the 'it's not me, it's you' approach but unexpectedly, and by unexpectedly I mean completly expectedly, Shinichi calls him on his bullshit. Kaito tries to come up with convicing reasons as to why he wants to break up but Shinichi shoots them all down, he has Kaito backed into a corner and demands to know the truth, so it's to be expected that Kaito cracks under the pressure and snaps at Shinichi, telling him he had gotten bored of him, that he thought what he felt for him was love but it turns out it was mostly just curiosity, and now that he got his fill he found he likes women better (*cue on long stretched silence* *takes a deep breath* now do you smell that guys? it's the sweet smell of HEARTBREAK). Shinichi, who can't f*cking believe what he just heard, walks away hastily, and by the time Kaito's brain registers what the f*ck he has just done, Shinichi doesn't want anything to do with him, and he has no idea how to fix it, and is too scared to try, so eventually he convinces himself it's for the better (because he thinks he's batman, that boy) and goes on with his life (though not without copious amounts of self-hatred, pining and stalking from afar).

Things proceed much in the same way as canon, Shinichi takes Ran to Tropical land, maybe as friends, maybe as an attempt to get over Kaito (spoiler: he can't) and gets himself shrunk, Kaito doesn't inmediately notice it 'cause he tries not to stalk on Shinichi when he's with Ran, since it hurts him to see them together, but eventually he hears the rumours of the detective's disappearance and in his worry tries to contact him, Shinichi blows him off on the phone (using his voice changer) but at least this quells Kaito's fears about his detective's safety so he drops the matter for the moment, however he still suspects that he might have stumbled into something dangerous, considering Shinichi's luck, and his suspicions grow by a wide margin after his encounter with a certain chibi-tantei, so Kaito sets off to investigate. If Shinichi was in danger there's no way Kaito would just stand by, even if Shinichi didn't want his help, he would keep his detective safe if it was the last thing he did!


	10. Prompt 10: Welcome to the neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's well past midnight by the time Shinichi finally hits the matress, exhausted beyond belief. He's almost completly drifted off when he's suddenly jolted awake by a loud noise coming from the next room over. Jesus, what could the neighbour even be doing at- he glimpses at the clock- 1:35 in the morning? Grumbling about his much needed sleep being interrupted, Shinichi is about to knock on the wall and tell the guy to quiet down when he hears muffled voices, followed by a rattling noise and, wait a second, are those... moans?

Hello again fellas! It's been a while right? I know haven't been active lately, mostly because I was out of ideas to use as prompts, but recently I was attacked by inspiration, and here I am with more absurd plunnies for you lot authors out there! As you can probably see, I changed my user, but I'll still leave my old user on the title as not to cause any confusion.

This prompt that I bring to you today is slightly different than the previous ones in one tiny detail though (or maybe more than one?) and that would be that this one comes with *drumroll* SMUT THAT'S RIGHT!! *cheering noises in the background*. It's only implied here because it's a prompt, but you guys can make it as explicit as you want though, or not, that's all up to your preferences ;).

Okay so first and foremost, as you might have guessed from the title, this is a neighbours AU, but of course there's more to it, let me elaborate. I'm not sure about the timeline on this one, but imagine it takes place sometime after Shinichi gets his body back and Kaito is no longer Kaitou Kid, and they have both returned to their respective former lives.

Shinichi's not in a very good place emotionally since his and Ran's relationship didn't work out, and his life has been quite hectic since his return, being always swamped by detective work; so in order to put some distance, get his shit together and stuff, he decides to rent an apartment near his university (or worplace idk, the timeline is still mistery lol) and move by himself. There he meets Kaito Kuroba, his next-door neighbour and prankster magician. Despite the guy being a complete weirdo he appears pleasant enough; he's quite friendly and outgoing, and though he might be a bit of a nutcase, at least he doesn't seem like the murderer type, so Shinichi is (partially) satisfied and moves in witout a hitch.

 They get along just fine in the beginning, Shinichi goes about his busy everyday life and tries to keep to himself most of the time, as it's his habit, though Kaito being Kaito, doesn't just let him be and tries to coax conversation out of Shinichi every chance he gets (plus copious amounts of flirting ofc). Though Shinichi never takes his advances seriously, he finds Kaito's company enjoyable so he just lets him do as he pleases. Their relationship changes its course however when Shinichi unexpectedly becomes privy to a rather unsavory aspect of Kaito's love life via thin walls, lol.

Though Shinichi is not quite confortable with the situation (and also a bit disappointed), he really doesn't have it in him to say anything about it, whatever the guy does with whoever is his own business after all; so things continue on as usual, that is until a few days later it happens again, morover he's pretty sure it's not even with the same girl??? (Is this asshole some kinda player?), but again, it's not any of his business (though it would be nice to at least have some type of forewarning, like a "hey, I'm bringing someone over tonight, I just thought to tell you because I know it can get loud so maybe you can arrange somewhere else to sleep for the night?"). By the third time though, Shinichi decides he has had enough and goes to confront Kaito about the issue and tell him he doesn't quite appreciate being kept up at night by his one-night stands, Kaito on his part just laughs it off and tells him (half-jokingly) that if Shinichi were to sleep with him he would be content to never bring anyone else over, expecting Shinichi to blush, call him a pervert and angrily-stomp away, or something of the sort, nonetheless to both of their surprise, Shinichi actually agrees to his request??

.....dun...dun....DUUUN!! So what happens next??? LMAO I leave that to your own imagination ;))) But before I go I will give a brief explanation regarding both Kaito and Shinichi's behavior, in case you're thinking something along the lines of "Kaito would never do that he's a GENTLEMAN!!" Well lads, in that case you would be right because he didn't in fact do anything, it was actually a PRANK LMAO (blasting hardcore porn in the room right next to shinichi's at the odd hours of the night in order to fluster the cute detective and watch how long it takes him to face up to him about it? Now tell me if that isn't something Kaito would do) he wasn't counting on Shinichi to actually agree to his joke-proposition though, but damn him if he were to waste such a golden opportunity right? Now in Shinichi's case, I don't think there's much explaining needed but in short, he's lonely okay? He's still not completely over Ran, and he actually likes Kaito, so I figure it wouldn't be too strange, plus he mostly agreed due to the heat of the moment (plus he's a bit jelly), but if you still don't like it well, nothing to do about it I guess :/ I just like the idea of actual romance blossoming from a sexbuddy sort of relationship you know? And misunterstanding always crack me up lmao. I hope someone finds this idea engaging as well. And remember, you can take any piece of this prompt that you want, it's not mandatory to write the whole thing, just please give me a heads up! Thank you and see you next time!


	11. Prompt 11: The best thief who ever died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say you can't cheat death, but Kaito is still determined to try.

Hello again folks! So I was browsing the internet and wasting my fucking time as usual when I stumbled into [this](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/7rnper/wp_in_life_you_were_the_greatest_thief_who_ever/) prompt and of course, I inmediately thought of this pairing and absolutely HAD TO show it to you guys. So if any of you want to write something from the original, you're welcome to try, it's a writing-prompt so I'm guessing its open for everyone. On my part I won't be adding too much to it, but I still have a few ideas that might interest you.

So the original prompt is a little vague, but putting it in the DCMK context it makes kinda sense. We are in posession of two characters, the thief (Kaito, obviously), and Death, who I imagined to be Shinichi. And if there's anything that Kaito would be willing to risk his life over to steal, it would be Pandora. The prompt is still a little bit extreme for the canonverse though, since there are so many supernatural elements (even though MK has quite a few); so I thought this should be set in a sort of fantasy AU, y'know, where Kaito is an actual magician or something and this kinda stuff has more chances of actually happening lol.

Okay, so Kaito, who is still at large on the look of Pandora and has been for quite a few years, finally finds out who is said to be in posession of the gem. That would be, Death. However, Death being who they are, they reside somewhere in the underworld, so there's no way to see them or get in touch with them unless you're, well, dead. But of course, Kaito, trickster and talented magician that he is, devices a way to cheat death and die temporarily, so that he can freely travel to the underworld and come back once the deed is done.

So now dead by all means, Kaito goes to the underworld and there he meets Shinichi, who as expected, is quite cold and unsociable, but Kaito still resolves to befriend him for the sake of finding where he keeps Pandora, and befriend him he does. What he would find out later though, is that the 'gem' called Pandora, is in fact, Shinichi's heart; since he who holds Death's heart in their grasp will never succumb to its clutches, thus granting them eternal life. So as it turns out, it's now Kaito's mission to steal Shinichi's heavily guarded heart before he runs out of time and has to go back to the world of the living. But the biggest issue here guys is that even if Kaito is famous for returning what he steals, he was not there to simply steal Pandora and give it back later, or even to keep it for himself. No, he was there to destroy it.

But will he be able to successfully break Shinichi's heart, without getting his own stolen in return?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, you DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW MY PROMPT DOWN TO THE LETTER, I'll simply be laying out my various ideas down for each prompt and you can choose to interpret them as you wish, you can take some parts and discard others, it doesn't matter to me, just tell me what parts you are interested in writing.


End file.
